


Under Pressure

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Come as Lube, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: As soon as Dean catches the trace of the end of Cain’s trail, he knew that was going to be it. He knew this was going to be the end of the line for one of them. Castiel and Sam and Crowley were sort of in on the plan to kill Cain but Dean… Dean felt apprehensive. He finally felt in control of the Mark but he needed the blade to kill Cain and Dean was not looking forward to that. He had to, though, and he’d just have to grind his teeth through it all and hope for the best possible outcome.In which Dean thinks he might die but Cain has maybe some other plans. 'Based' on 10x14 (because I'm still behind and only just saw this episode today)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "What if..." for 'Executioner's Song' (10x14). I just couldn't get it out of my mind while I was watching the episode earlier today.  
> Concerning the dubcon: Dean never actively consents but he doesn't have any negative thoughts about it and I wrote it while thinking that Dean was enjoying it immensely (so for me, it's not dubcon, but for a reader, it might come across as dubcon).

**Under Pressure**

 

As soon as Dean catches the trace of the end of Cain’s trail, he knew that was going to be it. He knew this was going to be the end of the line for one of them. Castiel and Sam and Crowley were sort of in on the plan to kill Cain but Dean… Dean felt apprehensive. He finally felt in control of the Mark but he needed the blade to kill Cain and Dean was not looking forward to that. He had to, though, and he’d just have to grind his teeth through it all and hope for the best possible outcome.

He had talked to Cas about some… other stuff, like how to get the blade off Crowley for good, but truth be told, Dean wasn’t even sure if he would be coming out of it and f he would be able to impart with the stupid thing.

 

Sooner than he’d wanted, it all came to a head. Cain fell for the trick and he was captured and trapped. It was all a very easy capture and Dean was weary of that fact. When Crowley finally handed over the First Blade and Dean goes into the barn again with one last look at Castiel.

Cain was, of course, waiting for him on the outer edge of the circle. He was smiling when he turned around and started taunting Dean.

Which is when the fighting started. It was violent and Dean slashed at Cain with the blade, but Cain blocked his every thrust and threw in a few punches of his own.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Cain said. “You brought me the two things I wanted most.”

Dean panicked when Cain managed to wrestle the blade from Dean’s grip and threw it aside. They went on throwing punches and blocking others but then Cain threw him on his back, hard. The blade wasn’t near any of them but Cain pinned him down on the floor anyway.

“You brought me the blade, Dean,” Cain said. “And you brought me yourself, too.” Cain grinned down on Dean and Dean shivered at Cain’s predatory look. He bit his lip and tried to smile at Cain, but Cain just smashed Dean’s head into the floor.

“Do you know what takes the edge of that feeling the Mark of Cain causes besides killing and violence, Dean?” Cain asked.

Dean nodded shakily. He did, and that might have been one of the reasons why he’s been sleeping around again until Castiel came along. “Sex,” he muttered hoarsely.

“Yes, Dean, very well done,” Cain praised. “Now… I’ve had my eyes on you since I first saw you, and I see the hunger in your eyes…” Cain leered at Dean, and Dean tried to get away from the man. “I know you want it too, Dean.”

Dean groaned as Cain rolled him over onto his belly and pulled down Dean’s jeans and underwear.

“Are you wearing pretty pink for me, Dean?” Cain asked when he saw the lingerie he had just pulled down. “Or were you expecting something… celebratory after?” Dean flushed and tried to wrestle his way on top of Cain, but he was now at a severe disadvantage because of the pants around his ankles. Cain grinned.

“Don’t even try it, darling. I thought about bringing the angel into this, you know.” Cain just kept on talking, keeping Dean down while undoing his own pants and shoving it down. “I could smell the satisfaction on you, you know. I bet he pounds you real prettily, especially when you are wearing those pretty pink panties for him.”

Dean moaned as Cain’s fingers found his hole and rubbed over it. They were dry, and Dean had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. He knew he looked debauched already, and Cain apparently loved the look on Dean (Dean loved that look on himself too, actually). Cain removed his hand and put his erection in Dean’s crease instead. For a minute, Dean’s heart stopped. Was Cain going to fuck him dry? He swallowed. Castiel and he had talked about that but they had never done it and Dean was pretty sure that it would hurt like hell.

“Oh, Dean,” Cain whispered in Dean’s ear. “You’ll be fine. We’ll have to make do, I don’t have any lube on me, but your pretty little hole will be able to handle my cock with just your come, won’t it?”

Dean shivered. “Cain,” he moaned. It was all he was capable of doing. He was already glad that he didn’t accidentally call out Castiel’s name instead.

“Oh, the pretty little angel will be so jealous when you come downstairs again, all fucked out flush on your face, the one he knows so well… He’d see you walking down, stepping gingerly with those bowlegs, and he’d want to claim you as well…”

Dean couldn’t do anything but whimper as Cain started stripping Dean’s cock in earnest. He was close already, and he was kind of glad for it. Cain was still thrusting in his crease, and sometimes the head of Cain’s cock caught on the rim of Dean’s hole, and that was exactly what tipped Dean over the edge. He came hard, and Cain caught most of it. He then brought his dripping fingers to Dean’s hole, and inserted the first finger quickly. Dean normally would say too quickly, but he was relaxed after his orgasm, and it felt okay. Soon, Cain followed with a second finger and started scissoring him open. When Dean thought he was ready, he bucked on Cain’s two fingers to get the next one in.

“C’mon, I’m not made of glass.”

“I know, Dean, but I’d like you to be able to walk out of here with just my blood on you, not your asshole bleeding as well. I don’t want to get between you and your angel, really. I just want to _add_ to it.”

Dean moaned as Cain finally inserted the third finger and opened him up even further. He started to feel slightly uncomfortable because of the come that Cain is using as lube, but he couldn’t question it – semen was still better than dry or spit, so Dean just took it. Literally.

Cain deemed him ready, and Dean didn’t know what he used as lube on his cock, but it was probably precome mixed in with spit. Dean shuddered but then braced himself for the inevitable. Cain was gentle, sliding in, but once he was fully seated, he drew out immediately and slammed back in, not giving Dean any time to adjust to Cain’s size. Cain was… bigger than Cas, and it hurt, but Dean was good for that. He loved it, and he let himself be heard as Cain nailed his prostate on the second thrust. He moaned and groaned and, to his own horror, even _whimpered_ , and it just seemed to spur Cain on.

“Feels good?” Cain asked. “Does it feel better than your angel? Does it fill you up?”

Dean just moaned in pleasure, and Cain took that as his answer.

“You’re going to be walking down those stairs with my come in your little hole, and you’ll be feeling it all day. I’ll plug you up after, and then we’ll put those pretty little panties over your ass, and then you can kill me and walk down those stairs into the arms of your angel lover.” Cain seemed to genuinely enjoy himself, and Dean started to feel the low simmer of arousal again, too. He couldn’t get it up again so soon after, but he was getting that buzz.

“You’ll be loving that, Dean. Me stretching your hole, filling it, and then walking around with a dead man’s come in your hole… Maybe the angel will use that as lube next, too.”

Dean was panting, and Cain kept nailing his prostate. He was starting to feel overstimulated, and tried to clench his ass. Cain just grunted in response, but he picked up the pace and changed the angle slightly. Dean was glad for that because it finally took the pressure off his prostate. Cain seemed close, and with a final grunt, he came in Dean’s hole.

It took Cain only a minute or so to come down, and then he reached into his jacket to get a plug. Dean caught his breath, and wondered how prepared both of the parties had been – while Dean had been preparing to kill Cain, Cain had obviously prepared for this part of their encounter. Cain slowly slid out of Dean, and quickly replaced his cock with the plug. Dean sighed. He wished he didn’t have to kill Cain. That fuck had been very good, and he just wished that they could have a repeat performance.

“It has staved off some of the effects of the Mark,” Cain said, voice hoarse. “If you are going to kill me, pull up your pants and do it now.”

Dean got to his feet, still shaking a bit, and quickly put the panties back in place before tugging up his jeans and refastening them. He went over to where the blade was, and picked it up with a low moan as the plug moved inside of him. He walked back to where Cain was now kneeling with his head down, and Dean made sure that Cain was facing him when he kneeled down in front of him, wincing at the movement of the plug.

“You told me that I’d be here to tell you you’d have a choice to stop,” Dean said. “I wish you did pick that option. I wish you could. That… that was pretty amazing, and I’m truly sorry. I wish this wasn’t the end.”

Cain looked up for a second and Dean saw the brief smile on his face.

“I’m sorry too, Dean, but you have to be quick. An orgasm isn’t as satisfying as killing people.”

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. “I noticed that, too. I’m sorry, Cain.” Dean got up again and moved so that he was facing Cain’s back instead of his face, and then quickly brought the blade down. It didn’t feel as good as previous kills with the blade, but Dean was glad for that one miracle, because that meant that the other part of Dean and Castiel’s plan could at least be followed. He looked down on Cain once more, regretting that he had to kill him but part of him pleased that Cain lived on inside of him.

He tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible, before the Mark and the blade would demand more sacrifices, and took the stairs down slowly and possibly even wincing with every step. Dean didn’t notice, really, because Sam, Castiel and Crowley were still waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Crowley held out his hand for the blade, and Dean thought, for a minute, that he wouldn’t be able to let go of the blade regardless. Then, he felt his muscles unlock, and he held out the blade, hilt first, and presented it to Castiel instead, who slowly took it while looking at Dean with concern in his eyes. Dean nodded imperceptibly and Castiel took the blade without a second thought. Dean hugged Sam as Crowley disappeared, no doubt going to throw a tantrum in Hell. It would be better, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean reveals what Cain has done to Castiel, and Castiel learns something new about himself and Dean.

When they got back to the bunker, Dean decided to go to sleep. He was still pretty tired, and the orgasm had really worn him out. He knew that Castiel and Sam would be talking about him for a few more minutes before Castiel was going to join him. Dean was excited and scared at the same time, jittery with nerves. He didn’t know how Castiel was going to react to the plug in his hole, and the come that was still in there. Dean felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of an angry Castiel.

He undressed himself, but left his panties on. They felt sticky on him, but he figured that it didn’t really matter as they would be torn off soon. At least, he hoped that Castiel would come in soon to rip them off. Dean swallowed. Castiel’s absence always made the Mark flare up, even though he had been enjoying the steady buzz of arousal ever since Cain shoved that butt plug up his ass. It was never really enough to get him off, though, and that bothered Dean immensely.

As if Castiel felt how desperate Dean was getting, he arrived within the next few seconds.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, his eyes already growing dark with lust when he saw Dean spread out before him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like you need to fuck me hard,” Dean growled. He didn’t know when he had gotten so very pushy with Castiel, but it was something they both enjoyed thoroughly, so Dean wasn’t going to let this go. Castiel just looked at Dean in answer and started to pull of his shoes and socks, and then slowly stripping off all of his layers. He was a true Winchester, even though he was a Winchester in a suit. Castiel wore enough layers to make Dean proud of him normally, but now it was just annoying. Dean made an impatient noise, and Castiel shushed him.

“I’m going to take my time with you today, Dean,” Castiel growled. “And you are not going to dictate any part of the process. So shut up.”

That shut Dean up quickly enough. He wanted Castiel to fuck him, and punishment for speaking while Castiel didn’t want it was probably him not doing what Dean most wanted.

When Castiel was finally undressed, he got unto the bed and reached for the bedside table to get the lube. Dean intercepted his hand, though, and squeezed Castiel’s hand twice in quick succession. It was their sign for when Dean should be quiet but something was wrong and he needed to speak. Castiel looked at Dean curiously but mentioned for him to talk.

“You won’t need the lube today,” Dean said, keeping it factual and succinct. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted Castiel to know about Cain, but he supposed that he owed Castiel the truth. “Uh… Earlier, with Cain…” He didn’t know how to continue, so he rolled onto his stomach, and pushed the panties down to around his knees, and then got onto all fours to show Castiel the plug.

“Oh,” Castiel breathed. “I thought you were walking funnily when you descended those stairs, but I didn’t think Cain would actually do that to you.”

“Did you talk about it, then?” Dean asked, curiosity piqued now.

“We… Cain might have mentioned you and his obsession with you when we met up the first time around.” Castiel inspected the plug and pulled it out a bit. Dean hissed at the sensation, and Castiel pulled it out further. “We won’t need any lube, indeed. Cain did a very thorough job.”

Dean moaned as Castiel removed the plug completely and then replaced it with his own fully erect dick. It stung just a little, but Cain had left him well stretched. Castiel set a quick pace, paying no attention to Dean’s needs whatsoever, but Dean loved it. He didn’t really mind the neglect because he knew that Castiel would attend to his needs after he was finished and Dean had already come before, so the need wasn’t as pressing as it would normally be.

It didn’t even take long for Castiel to come. “Oh, Dean,” he sighed as the final spasms ran their course through his body. “Cain did a wonderful job. I wish I could thank him.”

Dean just moaned. He agreed fully with Castiel, even wished for a threesome with both Cain and Castiel now, but knew that it would never happen. Castiel grabbed the plug, and Dean whimpered at the sight. Was he going to be plugged up again? He rather enjoyed the feeling of come inside of himself.

“Do you want that?” Castiel asked, wiggling the plug, and Dean nodded quickly. He wanted it very much. “You would absolutely love that, huh, having my come mixed up with Cain’s in your tight hole?”

Dean moaned when Castiel slipped out and the cool plug slid inside of him again. Castiel then turned his attention to Dean’s aching cock, and made him come with only a few tugs.

When Dean collapsed in the wet spot he’d made on the bed, Castiel quickly came to lie next to him and cuddle him.

“I should have known you like to be shared to please others,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. “We can do this again. Minus Cain, sadly, but with others, maybe.”  
Dean nodded sleepily and relaxed against Castiel. “I’d like that,” he mumbled.

“Just go to sleep, Dean,” Castiel answered. “We’ll talk about it later. Now, you must simply relax and sleep off this day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, that's the second one! If you have any prompts, don't be afraid to drop them in my inbox/the comments. I'll do... a lot, and if I don't like it (or can't write it), I'll tell you :)
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as fpwoper

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos (and comments, please tell me what you think!)
> 
> I'm on tumblr, also under the name of fpwoper. Come and say hi :)


End file.
